Ecstasy
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: His expression was somewhat scary now that she thought about it.  He didn't have that innocent or caring look anymore.  No, his look was sinister…okay Jessie admitted that was a bit extreme but maybe sinister for James. Could be rated T but very strong T


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"Why can't we do anything right…" Jessie said as she looked up at the stars. They had failed at capturing Pikachu yet again. Jessie came to the realization a few months ago that it wasn't just James' fault or Meowth's fault but it was her fault too. Sure, she only messed up the plans about what? Ten percent of the time? Maybe fifteen? James and Meowth's big mouth usual got them into trouble.

"You mean why can't you do anything right…" James muttered. Yes, Jessie would admit that it was her fault today. She was the one who pulled the net too early which was one of the biggest parts of their so called fool proof plan. Jessie turned to him. She still had her temper though. That would never change.

"What do you mean? I don't mess up nearly as much as you do. Heck, you mess up more than Meowth!" Jessie yelled at him. Sometimes she regretted her short fuse. However, she wasn't going to let someone tell her that she made a mistake.

"That temper of your will get you in trouble some day you fat fuck." James said to her calmly.

"What did you just call me?" Jessie asked as she put her hands into fists.

"I called you a fat fuck. Are you deaf too?" James asked sarcastically. What was up with James today? He was never, ever like this. Even though James was out of character, it didn't mean that Jessie would be.

"Well look who's calling the kettle black." Jessie sneered and stood up so that she was looking into James' eyes, hoping to intimidate him.

"What? Are you calling me a fat fuck now?"

"I'm just saying that I'm much thinner than you." Jessie said.

"You mean less fat?" James argued back. Since when did James insult her like this? Jessie tried to see what was wrong with him, but she couldn't. However, his expression was somewhat scary now that she thought about it. He didn't have that innocent or caring look anymore. No, his look was sinister…okay Jessie admitted that was a bit extreme but maybe sinister for James.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, James?" Jessie asked and stepped closer.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." James chuckled. "You poor, poor bitch."

"You fat ass rich boy." Jessie snarled. Even though she considered James family, she would never, ever let him insult her.

"That's the best you got, Jess? I think you solely exist just so men can have a good fuck." Jessie was appalled at what James was saying. Why would he do this to her? He was the only person in this world that she really did care about. At his last comment, tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh, what now? You gonna go cry to your mommy? Oh that's right." James paused as he inched so close to Jessie she could feel his warm breath on her lips, "You don't have one." That did it. That pushed Jessie over the edged. With tears streaming down her face, she lunged at James and pushed him to the ground. "I think you're forgetting who's stronger."

"I've always have been and I always will be." Jessie said and the tears wouldn't stop coming down her face.

"Not for long. I've always been stronger, Jess. You just never knew it." James said and flipped her over so now that he was looking down at her. With his hands, he pinned Jessie's arms above her head.

"James, what are you doing?" Jessie was freaked out right now. James held both of her arms above her head with one hand as he began to slap her.

"You stupid, fucked up bitch." He said over and over as he slapped her. "You care for no one except yourself. No one fucking loves you, you heartless, cold bitch." James spat in her face. Jessie was screaming but then stopped because she realized no one, not even the twerps, were around for miles. No one could probably hear her over the crashing of the waterfall anyway; even if someone was close.

"James, please stop." She pleaded as she struggled to get free.

"Not until I make you mine." James whispered and then planted a hard kiss on her lips. She didn't kiss back. She shook her head back and forth. Jessie then felt James pulling down her panties.

"James, what are you doing?" Jessie gasped as he slid his fingers into her.

"Something that someone should have done a long time ago." James said. Jessie couldn't believe what was happening. James was usually so gentle and well, he wouldn't go raping women. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him? James began to thrust himself into Jessie. She screamed and more tears slid down her cheeks. He pumped in and out of her at such a fast pace. Jessie didn't think her first time would be painful and under the worst circumstances possible. Jessie began to wish she brought her Pokemon with her. Heck, Wobbuffet would have been good enough. Just as long as there was someone to protect her. But one of the people who she had relied on was raping her in the goddamn woods by a waterfall in the middle of the night. This was why Jessie had trust issues. However, she thought James was different but she now knew that hopes, dreams, and trusting others come crashing down on her. Why was her life so freakin' messed up? She wished she knew the answer. Maybe if she had gone with Astin things wouldn't have turned out this way.

"James please stop. Please." Jessie moaned as James had his way with her. "James…" Jessie cried. James began to massage her breasts with his free hand. "James! Stop!" Jessie screamed. And to her surprise, he stopped. He pulled himself out of her and got off of her completely. Jessie just laid there on the ground and massaged her sore wrists. James looked down at her horrified from where he was sitting.

"Jessie, I…" James started but he realized apologizing wouldn't work. Not this time. There was a rustling sound in the bush that startled both Jessie and James. Jessie still laid there though. She was sore and frightened.

"Are yous guys okay?" Meowth asked. "I heard screamin' comin' from here so I…" Meowth paused as he came out of the bushes. He saw the situation in front of him. James was kneeling besides Jessie who looked as if she'd been crying for hours in the most vulnerable position. She was still crying. Meowth saw that James' pants were unzipped and he saw Jessie's panties around her knees. "What's goin' on here?" He asked. Jessie turned her head towards Meowth and reached for him. Meowth was utterly confused but went over to Jessie. She pulled him into a loose hug. He hugged her back. "Jess…" Meowth wasn't stupid. He knew that James had raped Jessie. Why else would she be like this? "Talk ta me. Tell me what happened." She didn't say anything. She couldn't find her voice. "James, what da hell happened here?"

"It was my fault."

"No shit." Meowth wasn't really one to swear, but what James did to Jessie was unforgivable. "Why did ya do it?" James just ran off back in the direction of camp. However, he dropped something along the way. Meowth pulled away from Jessie to go see what it was. "Ecstasy." Meowth said, loud enough for Jessie to hear. "He took a drug, Jess. I'm sorry." Jessie pulled up her panties and sat up.

"You don't need to be sorry." She said. Jessie got up and sat near the edge of the river. Meowth went over to join her. "You don't think I'm a coldhearted bitch, do you?"

"'Course, not Jessie." Meowth said and rubbed his paw on her back. "Did James say dat to yous?"

"Yeah." She simply said. There was a long pause until Jessie stopped the silence. "Meowth, I'm scared." She admitted.

"I know, Jessie. But you'll get trough dis just like everyt'ing else."

"I don't know how much more I can take, Meowth." Jessie let a few more tears fall and she watched them fall into the thrashing river below.


End file.
